All The Time In The World
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Austin is a international superstar that has all the teenage girls hearts throbbing. Ally is a waitress at a restaurant and let's just say she's not a fan of Austin and his reputation! But one night their paths cross and they both thought it would be the last time they would see each other again...But oh boy! Were they wrong!
1. First Meeting

**Right here is a new Austin & Ally story I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Why you hitting yourself, Why you hitting yourself, Why you hitting yourself?" Trish had a hold of my hand and was using it to slap my face as you can see we are dying of boredom, we are stuck here in our boring full time jobs working in Betty's Delights a stupid little restaurant which doesn't even sound like a restaurant! We were sat behind the counter waiting for someone to make an order and of course if we are lucky (Hint I think this in a high pitched sarcastic voice) we will get hit on by Harold the filthy chef who has never heard of personal hygiene!

"Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself?" Trish continued.

"Trish would you quit that you are 20 for god sake!" I moaned and she laughed.

"I know but boredom brings out the inner child in me" She snickers as a very familiar red head slides in front of us taking a seat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter.

"Fish Breath" Trish greeted and he rolled his eyes.

"Hi Buttercup" He says reaching out to grab her cheeks but Trish swats his hands away.

"Dez shouldn't you be working on a table or something?" I whined.

"Chill Ally-gator" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Dez you know I hate it when you call me that!" I groaned.

"Well it brings happiness to my day so I think I will continue to call you that" With a smirk he fled and I started to click my pen.

"Excuse me Miss!" I heard someone shout I looked up to see some women and her husband or boyfriend or whatever else you call a male who is siting at a table with you calling me I walked out from behind the counter and wondered over to the far corner.

"Can I help you?" I said in my polite waitress voice.

"Yes you see I found a hair in my spaghetti and meatballs" She complained as she pulled the thick black hair out of the pasta I rolled my eyes at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry would you like me to go ask the chef to make you a new one?" I asked giving her a smile then she scowled at me.

"No I would like to see the manager!" She snapped.

"He's not here" I said sternly.

"Well I want to see whoever he has left in charge!" She scowled at me again.

"Well that is me so fire away" I asked politely.

"Okay then" She intertwined her fingers together "I would like to sue"

"You want to sue over a hair in food" I chuckled and she clearly didn't find it funny.

"Yes I would!" She snapped.

"Whatever tickles your peach Sweetheart!" I said in a intimating voice and she scowled at me again.

"Oh and just so you know if you keep scowling like that your just going to have to hope that a giant gust of wind doesn't come through that door otherwise your face will stay like that permanently" I smiled and kicked my leg backwards as I walked away. The women started to make a fuss and dragged her husband or whoever he was out of the restaurant.

"Ally you need to stop being horrible to customers" Trish said as she was making someone a cup of coffee.

"Hey she was asking for it!" I complained as I started to dry some glasses.

"Sure she was" Trish tutted as she handed the man his coffee.

"$2 Sir" Trish held out her hand on the man placed the money in her hands.

"Come again" She said smiling as she put the money in the till.

"I hate having to be all happy" Trish moaned.

"Same here it really hurts my face when I have to smile all the time" I complained and Trish laughed.

"Did Dallas ask you to lock up tonight?"

"Yep I hate being here alone at night it's kind of creepy" I muttered.

"Do you want me to help you lock up?" She asked.

"Nope Trish you need to look after your daughter" She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always pull the 'Daughter' card on me" She moaned.

"Trish do you remember what happened when you left Dez to look after Lexi alone?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I do you never make me forget it's not my fault I thought it would be good for them to have a Father and Daughter bonding time but I didn't know he was going to try and teach a 1 year old to cook then set fire to my Kitchen!" She snapped.

"Yeah whatever I still can't believe your dating him"

"Hey it may look like I hate him when I call him names but its how I show him that I love him" I let out a little squeal when she finished speaking.

"You love him!" I screamed jumping up and down and she blushed and she just grunted and I decided to drop it.

"How long is it till we close?" Trish asked.

"Now actually" I told her looking away from the clock.

"There about 20 people in here do none of them read the time that we close I mean its on the door in yellow sticker art!" Trish moaned.

"I'll get them all out of here" I said smiling I stood up on top of the counter and I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled everyone went quite and stared at me.

"Clear of guys we are closing now!" I shouted they all groaned as they all got up from there seats and wondered out the door I let out a sigh when they were all gone and I jumped off the counter.

"Sweet cheeks you ready?" Dez said as he put his coat on.

"Yep let's go!" Trish took of her apron and left it on the counter as she walked out the door with Dez. I sighed as I started to wipe the counter I then felt someone grab my ass I squealed as I turned around to see a smirking Harold.

"Do you want to you know hit the town then we go back to my place for a little humpy pumpy?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Gross!" I yelled.

"Bye Harold!" I snapped and he rolled his eyes as he walked out I waited for about another 20 minutes until everyone had left I then set out to remove all the trays and plates that were left out so I could pile them up ready for them to clean in the morning while I was busy at a table near a door I started to hear girls voices they were high pitched screaming sounds and it really burned my ears I rolled my eyes as I picked up the two trays I started to walk away from the table as the entrance opened and someone wearing a black hoodie came running in and shut the door then they turned and ran forward knocking me over and bringing us both to the floor.

"HEY!" I yelled and his hand flew to my mouth and he hushed me, I looked to see him looking back at the door this man had blonde bushy hair and a big pair of brown eyes right there and then I recognized him and I really hate the fact that I know him...Austin Moon the one and only international superstar that has all the teenage girls hearts throbbing as for me I'm not a teenager and I'm not a fan. Austin let out a long sigh then he looked back at me.

"Oh sorry!" He panicked getting up off me.

"I didn't mean to run into you" He said rubbing the back off his neck, I sighed as I got up onto my knees and started to back everything back onto the trays.

"Here let me help" He got down next to me and started to pack the plates and glasses back onto the trays he picked up one and I picked the other up I guided him over to the counter and we placed them down.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"No problem..."

"Ally my name is Ally" I whispered.

"Well Hi Ally I'm Austin" He smiled at me sweetly and it made me cringe.

"I know who you are!" I snapped as I walked behind the counter and started to clean a few of the glasses.

"Oh god your not a crazed fan girl are you?" He said panicking.

"No I'm far from a crazed fan girl 1. I'm 20 and I have better things to do and 2. I don't really like your music" He held a hand to his heart.

"I am hurt Ally" He faked.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you like go now I need to lock up" I muttered.

"Oh well how about you lock up and I walk you home?" He said winking at me.

"Don't wink at me!" I snapped.

"I can't help that I like to wink a pretty ladies" He winked at me again.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"I'm good"

"Get out...Now!" I growled.

"Alright I'll go but someday Ally you will be mine!" He sung and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say sunshine" He smiled at me once more and he turned and walked out the door I let out a sigh as I put the glass on the shelf...Who's ever going to believe that I had a night time encounter with the Austin Moon.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Twice In A Day!

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Right so what your telling me is that the Austin Moon came here last night and he hit on you?" Me and Trish were sat in one of the booths as there wasn't many coustemers.

"Yes" I snapped for about the tenth time.

"Don't lie to me Ally" She laughed.

"He did...Why would I make stuff up about a person I don't like?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well that's true...Why don't you like him again?" She asked.

"Because all his songs are cheesy and I hate the fact that he is a player I mean he has a new girl every week!" I complained.

"Oh..."

"And last night he tried to make me one of them!" I screeched.

"Okay okay calm down Ally" Trish got up from her seat and walked off, I got up and went behind the counter as there was a man waiting.

"Hi what can I get you-" I was cut off by high pitched screaming it sounded like...Fan girls...That means...Oh god I gulped as the door opened and everyone in Betty's was blinded by the flashing lights of cameras I saw a blonde head of hair come walking in and he was with a man the was clearly his bodyguard and some other man, the bodyguard shut the door stopping the paparazzi from getting in and the fan girls everyone went back to eat but you could still here all the girls screaming I rolled my eyes as the sound started to burn my ears! I looked back to see the man had gone...Rude! I walked out from behind the counter and walked past people's tables and towards the Kitchen doors but of course the Austin Moon decided to sit himself right near to where I needed to walk past, I speed walked over hoping to not catch his attention but clearly luck wasn't on my side.

"Waitress!" He howled not even looking up I sighed as I dragged myself over.

"And what can I get you?" I said politely.

"Oh can I get-Oh hello again Ally!" He said smirking at me.

"Yeah hi, so what can I get you?" I snapped.

"Ah ah don't be rude Ally" He said wiggling his fingers at me.

"Okay that's it...WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I shouted and he smirked at me more.

"AND QUIT WITH THE SMIRKING" I shouted again and he carried on.

"I want to know why you are here? Last time I checked little restaurants like this don't attracted superstars okay! So do me and every other normal person in this room a favor and...Piss off!" I growled in his face he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Let's go somewhere else I hate to intrude where I'm not welcome" He scowled at me.  
"Thank you!" I snapped as I twirled on my heel but yet again another sign that luck wasn't on my side today was I turned to find Dallas (My Boss!) stood there with his arms folded shaking his head at me Austin was long gone now which was good I don't want to see him ever again!

"Ally would you care to explain what went on then?" I gulped as he stood right in front of me staring down at me making me feel small.

"Erm well you see he isn't welcome here..." I whispered.

"Whatever you say Sweet cheeks!" He chuckled and I blushed.

"Hey Ally I was wondering what are you doing later?" I raised an eyebrow at him then I gave him a smile.

"Nothing why?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner on a...date?" He asked nervously my excitement got the better of me and I flung my arms on him and pulled him into a hug.

"YES!" I squealed then I froze realizing what I was doing he then pulled away and smiled at me.

"Someone's more excited then I am" He joked and I blushed again.

"I will pick you from your place at about 8?"

"Yeah okay" Dallas gave me one more smile and he turned on his heel and left I then heard someone cough from behind me I turned around to come face to face with Austin.  
"Left my jacket...See you around Ally" He sulked as he dragged himself out the restaurant I couldn't help but feel guilty that he heard that...I shouldn't feel guilty...Suck it up Ally you have had a crush on Dallas for about a month now and he just asked you out and your feeling guilty over an international superstar get a hold of yourself Ally! I shook my head as I headed into the Kitchen.

* * *

I dropped my phone onto the floor for about the tenth time! I bent down to pick it back up.

"Sorry Trish my phone keeps slipping out my hands!" I snapped getting annoyed.

"It's okay Ally, now back to what you are going to wear I think you should wear a black dress!" She said down the phone.

"O-Okay black dress got you! See you tomorrow at work Trish bye" I hung up my phone and threw it on my bed I then got my black dress and slipped it on I looked at myself in the mirror...I look good! God I'm checking myself out here! I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my black purse and put on my killer black heels I then heard someone knock on my door I opened it to find Dallas stood there smiling.

"Whoa...Ally you look amazing" He gasped.

"Thank you" I blushed.

"You ready?" He held out his hand and I took it.

"You going to tell me where we are going or not?" I asked as we walked past other flats to the lift.

"We are going to Smethwick Palace" My eyes widened when he said it.

"Dallas that place it really expensive we don't have to go there!" I yelped as we walked into the lobby and outside.

"I want to make this a date you won't forget" He whispered as he opened the passenger seat for me.

"Thanks" Dallas ran around the car to the other side and he plopped into the drivers seat.

* * *

When we got there a man took his car keys and drove off in it he grabbed my hand and he guided me in my eyes gawked out my sockets when I saw the inside there was giant chandlers hanging from the sealing big round tables where all the posh rich people dined they were all wearing fancy suits and dresses and giggling at pointless things I let out a sigh then Dallas pulled me a little as he had finished speaking to the check in man or whatever they are called and he guided us to our table.

"A waiter will be over soon to take your order" He said smiling and he walked off.

"So do you like it so far?" Dallas asked as he grabbed a menu.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered.

"Good so you going to pick something to order?" He asked and I quickly grabbed a menu my eyes rolled as I saw the ridiculous prices of the food none of it even caught my eye it was either seafood or some posh fruit that I have never heard of then my eyes caught sight of something that saves every girl on a date...The salad. The waiter then came over smiling.

"And what can I get you sir?" He asked Dallas.

"Prawn cocktail, smoked salmon, sauté potatoes and vegetables please" My eyebrows burrowed at what he said seriously.

"And for you?" He asked smiling at me.

"A salad please" I gave him a little smile and he nodded his head and walked off.

"Do you want some wine?" Dallas asked as he got the bottle out of the wine bucket that was in the middle of the table.

"Yes please" It was already popped for us so we didn't need any faffing about to happen when we tried to open it, he poured it gracefully into the wine glass and he handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him as I took it. My eyes quickly scanned up a wall of the huge room and I looked at the giant clock...9 o'clock, ha ha Dez will still be working he works late on a Tuesday and Tuesday is the day we stay open the latest we don't shut till midnight. When I looked back at Dallas I saw him looking over at the big entrance.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around to look then I let out a very irritating groan as I saw Austin Moon...OH COME ON!

"Hey it's not everyday you see the same superstar twice in a day" Dallas joked and I let out a fake laugh as I turned back around I looked down hoping he wouldn't look over.

"So Ally did everything go smoothly yesterday when you locked up?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah it went good" I stuttered.

"That's good" He replied.

"I need to go...Powder my nose" I lied as I got up and speed walked to the toilet. When I got in I let out a sigh...Why is he here! I know I've been bad in my time but COME ON TWICE IN A DAY! I rolled my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror...Just take a deep breath and go back out there and enjoy your date with Dallas, you can do this Ally! Who am I kidding no I can't! My phone then started to buzz in my purse I quickly pulled out realizing it was...Dez?

"Dez what did you do?" I snapped.

"Whoa chill Ally-gator I was ringing up to check how your date was going?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dez shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm bored and Trish isn't answering her phone"

"Oh well the date is going good" I said in unease.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well I-I-I just need to get out of here this date is a disaster!" I shouted down the phone.

"Well climb out a window and run"

"Dez that's horrible" I shuck my head.  
"Alright then just walk out the toilets and just keep walking until your out the door and when he shouts your name just keep walking and come back to Betty's for a bit"

"Okay...I will do that" I sighed.

"See you in a bit" He hung up the phone and I put mine back in my purse as I straightened my dress and hair and I grabbed my purse and opened the door I started to walk in between the tables and I was far away from Dallas but he still saw me.  
"Ally!" He called and I didn't look back I picked up my pace as I speed walked through people, my eyes then caught onto a big pair of brown ones...it was Austin Moon! He had a giant smirk on his face as he looked at me I then rolled my eyes as I made a final sprint out of the exit. When I got out the cold air hit my bare arms I shuddered as I turned to walk away from the place.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock when I got to Betty's I opened the door and saw Dez leaning on the counter when he saw me he smiled.

"Want to talk about it over some coffee?" He asked and I gave him a little chuckle.

"That would be great" I whispered.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. I Won't Give Up

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Jason Mraz I Won't Give Up**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_"Everything is going to be okay your safe now" The man told the 13 year old me, he picked me up in his arms._

_"GET OFF HER!" Drew screamed yanking me out of the man's arms._

_"Don't touch her!" The man growled trying to grab me out of Drew's arms._

_"She's mine!" Drew spat._

_"She doesn't belong to you she never has and never will" The man spat back._

_"Now hand her over before you do something you regret!" He shouted Drew then pulled out his gun and shot the man he fell to his knees clutching at his stomach._

_"NO!" I screeched._

_"We are going to go far away from these people" He whispered in my ear._

_"It will be you and me alone" Drew's hot breath maneuvered down my spine._

_"I hate you!" I snapped then I heard another bang as Drew dropped me to the floor Drew clutched onto his stomach and I turned back to the man and he was holding a gun in his hand. Then I scurried over to the man._

_"Are you okay?" I sobbed and he grunted in pain._

_"What's your name?" I choked._

_"M-Mike" _

_"Thank you for saving me Mike" I sobbed as I snuggled into him._

_"No problem Ally" He whispered I looked at a band he had around his arm it had FBI written on it. All of a sudden loads of men with guns came running in one came over and picked me up I took one look back at Mick and I gave him a little smile as people started to help him._

* * *

"ALLY!" I shot up as I came face to face with Trish.

"S-Sorry"

"Ally were you dreaming about that night in the basement?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I was" I sighed as I got up of the stool.

"That's in the past now your safe remember?"

"I know Trish" I gave her a smile.

"Now let's do some work, I think you need to do something to get your mind off it" I chuckled as I walked away to clean some tables.

Last night when I was finished talking to Dez I left him to go do some work then I phoned Trish and told her everything and she was shocked more then me. I hate having that dream I hate having to be reminded about what happened. What kind of sick man kidnaps a teenage girl...Rapes them and makes a plan for there future in a day...I tell you it haunts me all the time! I shook my head as I sprayed one of the tables and wiped it clean. I turned around to see Dallas stood behind the counter looking down at his notepad writing away I let out a gulp as I speed walked past him I knew it caught his attention because I could feel his gaze on me I walked over to the far side of the counter far away from Dallas and I started to clean some glasses I then saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and for once it wasn't in this restaurant it was on the TV that was high up in the corner of the room I placed the cup onto the counter as I listened and watched closely.

"Could it be the Austin Moon the heart throb to all the teenagers has finally found someone?" I rolled my eyes probably another girl he has pulled and will ditch in a couple of days, I looked as Dallas was standing and looking up at the TV the women then continued.

"Here is the photo evidence of the girl it has been said that she is not a rich girl but she is a poor lower class person" My main eyes widened as what I saw next was a picture of me and Austin on the floor of Betty's it was taken through the window when he ran into me knocking us both over, it then flicked to another one of me shouting at Austin when he kept smirking at me it was yet again taking through the window, it flicked to another one of me running through the restaurant when I was on a date with Dallas it was of when I locked eyes with Austin, my eyes turned to fire as Dallas turned to look at me with horror written all over his face I then ripped my apron off me and threw it on the counter I ran out from behind it and I ran out of Betty's I knew exactly where to find him because I know from Christina one of the waitresses here that on a Wednesday Austin is always found at The Isle's Recording Studio which only happened to be about 5 minutes away if I ran. Obviously me wearing heels was the best idea but still I ran, I ran as all my anger pumped through my veins...This can't be happening he's wrecking everything and I've what known him for 2 days! When I got to the entrance of The Isle's I flung the door open and I stormed right past the receptionist who kept calling after me I went up to the top floor using the lift I looked from left to right not knowing where to go to now until I heard someone shout 'That rocks Austin' I then pushed the door open from where I heard it and I was met by some very confused faces then Austin spoke into the microphone.

"Ally am I just so irresistible that you couldn't keep away?" He said smirking.

"I need to talk to you!" I snapped.

"Well you can share whatever you have got to say with everyone here they won't mind!" He said while continuing to smirk

"Fine...I don't know if you have or not but have you seen the latest news about Austin Moon because I happened to and I don't like the fact that I'm the main title! You can't just keeping waltzing into places that you aren't welcome whenever you feel like it okay? Because I don't have the time of day for stuck up rich snobs like you! Now thanks to you yesterday you screwed up my date and I sure as hell know that you found out where I was going on a date yesterday just so you could sabotage it and thanks to you that person doesn't like me now and he happens to be my boss! I also hate the fact that we are apparently secretly dating and shit like that but the worse thing was that on TV for everyone to see I was referred to as a poor lower class person! Now what I want YOU to do is make an announcement to everyone world FUCKING WIDE THAT YOU AND I ARE NOT DATING BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON I'D DATE EVER! OKAY!" I screeched and growled everyone's eyes were wide in shock and so was Austin he looked sad in a way he then walked closer to me and I took a step back.

"Ally-"

"NO! Austin I don't get it I've known you for 2 days and you have already fucked around my life okay! Now you might think that you get things hard but trust me I have been through much worse so please just do me a favor and get my face of the God damn TV!" I shouted he flinched a little.

"Okay as you wish" Was all he said he showed no emotion on his face and I turned around and walked away...That was easier then I thought.

* * *

I grabbed my fluffy purple blanket and wrapped it over my shoulders and sunk down into my couch I flicked the on button on the remote and the news came on I grabbed my hot chocolate off the coffee table and took a sip. A news flash about Austin Moon came up and it caught my attention the women started to speak.

"It has been reported by Austin Moon that the picture's of him and that girl are not what they seem they are in fact not secretly dating Austin's exact words were 'We are far from friends were not even acquaintances' so now that we know the truth we can move onto the next thing which is Austin Moon's new song it hasn't got a music video yet but here he is singing it from the The Isle's Recording Studio!" I let out a sigh of relief that everything was now sorted I grabbed the remote and went to turn it over but before I could Austin started to sing.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

A smile formed on my face...This was one of the only songs that I think he has ever sung that isn't cheesy it was...Dare I say it beautiful, I switched off the TV as I took my last sip of hot chocolate and left the mug on the table I walked myself over to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed.

"What a day" I sighed and my eyes clamped shut.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Spoke To Soon

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Harmony To My Heartbeat By Sally Seltmann **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Now for are main act this evening please welcome to the stage Ally Dawson!" Dez said into the microphone in his best dramatic voice. Trish had volunteered me to go up and perform in front of the people of Betty's and I agreed and right now my nerves were kicking right in! There was a round of applause and I got up onto the stage and sat down on the stool and the microphone rested on the stand in front of my face I looked over at Trish who gave me a quick thumbs up and I took in a deep breath and started to sing:

_Dreams that come and go_  
_This is one that I found forever I know_  
_Been crossing my fingers and always hoping for it to come true_

_Waiting for the train_  
_I can see a face in the distance again_  
_Got a little dream that's become a friend and a reality_

_And I'm running just as fast as I can to tell you the news_  
_We can do this together, we can, yeah me and you_  
_When you hold me I can see_  
_This is exactly where I wanna be_  
_You're the harmony to my heartbeat, baby_

_Dreams that come and go_  
_But I just kept doing what I loved, even though_  
_All I ever wished for was out of breath, running so slow_

_I found the lock and the key_  
_Now I can be everything I've wanted to be_  
_Got a little dream that's become a friend for the melody_

_And I'm running just as fast as I can to tell you the news_  
_We can do this together, we can, yeah me and you_  
_When you hold me I can see_  
_This is exactly where I wanna be_  
_You're the harmony to my heartbeat, baby_

_Harmony to my heartbeat, baby_

_When you hold me I can see_  
_This is exactly where I wanna be_  
_You're the harmony to my heartbeat, baby_

_Harmony to my heartbeat, baby_  
_You're the harmony to my heartbeat baby_

_When you hold me I can see_  
_This is exactly where I wanna be_  
_You're the harmony to my heartbeat, baby..._

There was a circuit of cheers and claps and I scurried off the stage and back behind the counter.

"Ally that was amazing!" Trish squealed pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you" I said smiling I then felt someone tap me on my back I turned around to see Dallas stood there smiling at me.

"That was amazing Ally" A blush entered my cheeks.

"Thanks Dallas" I whispered.

"Ally could I talk to you in private" Dallas pointed over to an empty booth I gave him a little nod and followed him I slid gracefully onto the seat and Dallas sat next to me.

"Look Dallas about when we went out on a date it wasn't you it was Austin Moon he just keeps showing up everywhere and annoying me I hate him! I've already told him off and then when I found out about them pictures trust me he will not be coming near me again-" Dallas leaned down and kissed me.

"Shut up Ally" He whispered and I started to grin like crazy.

"Sorry..." I said as I blushed bright red.

"So Ally I have a very important question to ask you and please could you answer it without babbling on" He joked and I laughed.

"I won't" He then smiled as he kissed me again.

"Right...Will you Ally Dawson do the honor of becoming my Girlfriend?" I was taken aback by his question.

"I-I-YES!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him kissing him over and over again I then stopped and straightened out my clothes and hair.

"Speak to you in a bit I got work to do" I kissed him on last time as I slid out the booth and walked over to a women and her family who wanted to order.

"Can I help y-" My eyes caught on someone standing in the bushes outside Betty's he looked right at me and I saw...I saw that it was...Drew!

I dropped my notepad and pen as I froze in shock I watched as he grinned at me I stumbled back a couple of steps I then sprinted out the doors of Betty's and Drew started to run away I chased after him I pushed past people as did he I ignored the shrills of the people as I chased him until he stopped outside The Isle's Recording Studio and he turned and he looked up at the sign he pointed inside and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as I got closer he jumped into a car and drove away I stood there confused about what the hell just happened I turned to look inside The Isle's and then I saw what he was pointing at, talking to the receptionist was...Mike? I ran in and up to the desk I tapped him on his back and he turned around confused.

"Can I help-ALLY?" He yelled smiling as he picked me up into a hug and spun me around.

"H-How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine you?"

"I'm amazing actually apart from the fact the I just chased after Drew! I thought he was in prison?" I questioned.

"He was but he was only in there for 7 years he got let out a few months ago"

"Oh" I looked down at the ground.

"Hey how about we go into my office and have some coffee and catch-up?" I smiled at his offer.

"I'd love that Mike" I linked arms with him as we got into the lift and went to the top floor, we walked into his office and BOY! Was it huge, it had black leather couches and a giant plasma on the wall he had shelves of books and a black desk with a leather chair resting in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat" He gestured to one of the leather couch's and I sat down he then walked over to the coffee jug and he poured me some he then passed me it as he sat down next to me.

"So how you-" The door then flung open and in came a mop of blonde hair.

"Hey Dad-What is she doing here?" He gaped at me.

"DAD?" I yelled looking back and forwards between them.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked again.

"That's none of your business" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is he's my Dad!" He growled.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes as I got up off the couch and Mike did to.

"Okay you two calm d-"

"Are you here to babble on about how difficult your life is!" Austin snapped.

"What was it a argument with your parents?" He said and my mouth fell open.

"Austin don't say that when you don't know anything about Ally!" He said sternly standing in front of me.

"And what would you know about her? HM?" He growled.

"More then you Austin!" He snapped.

"Go on tell me!" Austin howled.

"Austin drop it" Mike said sternly.

"NO!" He shouted.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW ABOUT THIS. YOUR DAD WHEN HE USED TO WORK WITH FBI SAVED ME WHEN SOME SICK MAN CALLED DREW TOOK ME AND RAPPED ME AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME THEN YOUR DAD GOT SHOT BY HIM AND I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD AND CAN YOU IMAGINE TO MY SURPRISE WHEN I SAW HIM STANDING DOWNSTAIRS IN RECEPTION WE ARE HERE TO CATCH-UP! YOU HAPPY NOW" I screeched I watched as Austin's face went pale.

"Ally-"

"Save it Austin! Sorry Mike I think I'll catch-up with you some other time as for now I just want to go home and curl up in a ball and cry, Bye!" With that I stalked out the room I took the lift down to the bottom floor and I then walked all the way home when I opened the door to my flat the first thing I did was get changed into a pair of black shorts and a baggy grey top I then walked over to my window by the Lounge and I sat down in the pane bringing my knees up to my chest I let out a sob as tears started to fall from my eyes...Could this night get any worse?

KNOCK KNOCK

Maybe I spoke to soon. I walked over to the front door I opened it slowly to see Austin Moon stood there.

"Can I come in please?" He whispered.

"N-No" I stuttered.

"Please!" He asked again, I then rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I opened the door further as Austin Moon entered my apartment.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. First Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Fine" I opened the door further as Austin Moon entered my apartment.

"I...Nice place" He said as his eyes scanned across the room.

"Oh cut the crap we both know you've probably be in better trash cans then this" I said sarcastically as I walked over to the Kitchen.

"Look Ally I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about earlier" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your sorry?" I squeaked madly.

"Yeah terribly" He said giving me a smirk.

"Seriously can you not say anything without smirking!" I yelled as I flung open the refrigerator door and pulled out some orange juice I took the cap off the bottle and I took a sip I looked to see him watching me and smiling.

"What's making you smile now I didn't even do anything?" I snapped.

"It's just you don't come across many women who don't care if they drink out the bottle in front of a guy" He said smiling again.

"Well that is because I'm a normal human being I'm not like some of the posh totties you've dated" I said as I put the bottle back in the refrigerator and shut the door.

"I've never dated a posh tottie in my life" I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward against the counter.

"Do they think it's rude to burp in public, do they think you shouldn't eat chicken wings with your fingers, do they think it's wrong to leave the toilet seat up, do they only eat salad and drink coffee when they are around you?" I asked and he didn't reply.

"So I'm guessing that everyone you have dated does all of the above?" It was my turn to smirk.

"Yeah kind off I bet you do them all too" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No actually I'm usually the one out of my friends to burp in public because it's funny and I always use my hands to eat chicken wings because that how they are meant to be eaten and I really couldn't give one if the toilet seat was up or down and the only times I result to eating salad in front of guys is when there is nothing else on the menu that catches my eye...So no I'm not a posh tottie at all and I'd never want to be one!" I said as I walked out the Kitchen and flopped onto the couch flicking on the TV.

"Okay then so your not a posh tottie" He said rubbing his hands together and sitting next to me I look at him giving him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked I then flicked the TV off and looked at him.

"The door's over there!" I snapped pointing in the direction.

"I know" He said nodding his head.

"That means bugger off!" I remarked.

"I know but I want to stay" He said smiling at me.

"Well I don't want you to" He put his hand to his heart.

"Hurtful" He gasped.

"Whatever" I muttered "Why are you here seriously! Haven't you got something better to do then pester me!" I snapped.

"I want to get to know you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please just go I don't want to get to know you because guess what I already know that you are a player who has a new girl every week and I have no intention of being one of them!" I yelled and he then genuinely looked hurt.

"FINE!" He shouted and with that he stormed out my apartment and I sat on the couch feeling guilty as hell...Woops!

* * *

I walked into Betty's the next morning and I was met by a cold embrace Dallas picked me up and spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips...SHOOT I COMPLETE FORGOT THAT I WAS DATING DALLAS!  
My eyes widened and I quickly gave Dallas a smile.

"Morning Beautiful" I blushed a little bit.

"Morning Dallas" I muttered.

"So I was thinking that we should go out on a date tonight?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'd love that Dallas...Now I have work to do" I kissed him one last time and I walked behind the counter while grabbing my apron, I turned to lean against the serving hatch and Harold and Dez leaned through from the Kitchen.

"Morning sweet cheeks" Harold said giving me a wink.

"Morning Harold" I said rolling my eyes.

"So you me later?" He said yet again winking at me.

"She's dating Dallas" Dez said.

"Oh no" He yelled sarcastically as he ran back into the Kitchen.

"So how's it going with Dall-AUSTIN!" He yelled looking over my shoulder, I turned around and looked up at the TV on the headlines was 'Austin leaves girlfriends apartment brokenhearted' It came up with pictures of Austin leaving my apartment looking angry and pushing past the paparazzi, then the women started to speak.

"These pictures were taken just a few minutes before Austin Moon stormed out the apartment building, it's a picture of Austin and his girlfriend and they are both smiling at each other and there's also a picture of them in the Kitchen together and Austin is smiling and we don't know where it went wrong!" All the pictures were taken through the apartment building opposite mine...People are spying on me!

"Your dating Austin Moon" I heard a disgusted voice from behind me I turned to see Dallas stood next to Dez through the serving hatch.

"N-N-"

"TELL ME!" He shouted, I ripped my apron off and ran out from behind the counter I opened the door and I was met by millions of flashing lights and paparazzi shouting and asking me questions, I pushed past them and carried on walking with the paparazzi circling me I walked for about 5 minutes and light spots were filling my eyes I made it to The Isle's and I saw paparazzi crowding around Austin and his Dad I pushed past my group of paparazzi and I pushed through the ones that were crowding Austin and Mike I came face to face with Austin and I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him he then stopped and removed his sunglasses.

"Al-" I turned him back around and pushed him by his back into The Isle's Mike followed behind us and he shut the door and the security took care of them. There was some couches so I pushed him down on them.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

"We need to sort this out!" I shouted.

"I was just going to come find you to sort this out"

"Okay whatever but for your information I have a boyfriend who now thinks I'm dating you!" I snapped.

"You have a boyfriend?" He whispered.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Is it that freak that you went on a date with?" He asked.

"Yes and he isn't a freak" I snapped.

"He is you could do so much better then him"

"Like who!" I questioned.

"I think you two should go talk somewhere private because your making a crowd" Mike said we both looked around to see everyone in the lobby staring at us we both turned and went into the elevator I tapped my foot while getting impatient then the elevator started to shake and it stopped then the lights went out.

"SHIT!" Austin shouted as he pressed the intercom.

"Hello were stuck!" He shouted.

"WHY!" I screamed as I leaned back against the metal wall, Austin then punched the wall hard.

"Why does this have to happen!" I moaned.

"Believe me I don't want to be here to!" He moaned as he leaned against the wall.

"So...We need to get this girlfriend boyfriend thing sorted" I snapped.

"I know" He mumbled "So you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah I do..." I muttered.

"I hope he treats you well" He said turning to look at me.

"He does...Well so far anyway I've only been seeing him for 2 days" I whispered.

"Oh..." He slid down the wall and I followed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" He said smiling at me.

"Why do you care so much about who I'm dating?" I asked and his face dropped.

"I don't know" He said looking down in his lap.

"Oh..." We sat there in awkward silence, I dropped my hands to my side and my hand landed on top of Austin's and I felt a rush of electrics rush through me and we both pulled away quickly.

"Did you feel that?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered and he smiled at me and I smiled back then out of nowhere are eyes locked onto each others he slowly started to lean in and I did to I could feel his hot breath on my lips and then they met, he brought his hand up to rest on my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him close his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened willingly our tongues met like fire and fire they moved in perfect sync and he grabbed my waist and he moved me down onto my back his weight rested on top of me as his hand moved up and down my side then all of a sudden the lights flickered back on and the lift started to move upwards we both pulled away and our lips were both bright red and we both stared into each others eyes my lips parted as I went to say something but nothing came out, the doors then pinged and they opened as it came to the top floor. Austin got up off me and was on his knees staring down at me I then sat up and got up off the floor.

"Erm I..." I was lost for words as the doors shut again and the elevator started to move again, Austin kept staring at me as I reached up to touch my lips they were warm and a bit sore but it felt...amazing it felt nothing like the few times I've kissed Dallas. The elevator opened and we were at the bottom floor I looked to see ground of paparazzi in the lobby and Austin turned around to look, I then took my chance and I sprinted out the elevator and I pushed passed all the flashing cameras and out The Isle's I ran all the way back to Betty's and a few heads turned when I entered I then went into the Kitchen and saw Trish.

"Ally what's wrong?" She asked I let out a loud gulp as Dallas turned around to look at me too.

"Erm-I-It-"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. Graveyard

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Erm-I-It-" I stuttered.

"Well?" Dallas snapped I turned and ran out the Kitchen, Dallas, Trish and Dez followed me as I made it out the Kitchen I was met by flashing lights it was the paparazzi again!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Dallas yelled over all the noise but none of the paparazzi hesitated to move.

"GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" He yelled again but the paparazzi didn't pay any attention.

"MOVE!" I yelled pushing past them they followed me with every step I took I let out a very angry growl.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screeched and they all stopped as did everyone eating and talking.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT...ALL OF YOU GO YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!" I screeched at them then one of the paparazzi's voices from the back shouted.

"What's happening between you and Austin Moon!" I saw red as I ran forward to attack and Dez grabbed me from behind pulling me back I started to kick and scream wanting him to let go, camera's started to flash getting shots of me, then workers started to push them out the door I stopped wiggling against Dez as he lowered me down he then gently let me go I watched out the window as the paparazzi left in cars, Dallas then let out a loud and long sigh.

"Yeah what is happening between you and Austin Moon?" He said angrily as he stomped off I looked back at Dez and Trish, Trish took a step forward and I took one back.

"I'll speak to you later" I muttered as I stormed out of Betty's.

* * *

I stormed through my apartment building until I go to my floor when I got to my door I was greeted by the sight of my door already open it was hanging on it's hinges I looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was I hesitantly pushed the door open carefully when it opened it completely fell off it's hinges and crashed to the floor, I looked to see my apartment was trashed completely I looked around in complete and utter shock...What the hell!? It then hit me like a ton of bricks, they must of been looking for something! But I have nothing of value-

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed over and over again as I ran to the giant draws which were opened and the whole contents was taken out and scattered on the floor I pulled through the draws seeing if it was there I looked on the floor and...Nothing.

"NO IT CAN'T BE GONE!" I screeched...M-My necklace is gone...The one that my Mum gave to me before she died. The memory then flashed before me:

_My Mum coughed violently._

_"Mum I don't want to lose you!" A 14 year old me cried._

_"Sweetie I'm sorry" She soothed me._

_"But I've already lost Dad!" I screamed._

_"I'm sorry Ally" She said as she placed a kiss lightly on my forehead._

_"Ally just promise me something?"_

_"Anything" I asked wiping my tears away she reached up and pulled this long chain from around her neck attached to it was a giant diamond._

_"L-Look after this protect it with your life because out in the world there are some people that will kill anyone who gets in there way so they can get this...It's special it's worth millions and millions it was your Father's and before he died he gave this to me" I reached out and took it from her hand I put it around my neck and tucked it away._

_"I promise...But Mum what am I going to do without you and Dad? I'm going to be all alone Mum!" She smiled sweetly at me and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the machine beeped I looked up and I started to scream for help._

It's gone! Someone came and took it! It's the only thing I have left to remember my Mum and Dad by! I looked around my battered apartment and I fell against the wall and slid down it letting out a sigh...What do I do. My eyes then caught onto my mirror hanging above my armchair written in black pen was 'Time's A Ticking Betty's Girl' Next to it was a picture it was a picture of the Devil's head I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Times A Ticking Betty's Girl?" I said out loud in confusion I let out a defeated sigh as I phoned up Nick the apartment building's Janitor.

* * *

After about 4 hours Nick had help me fix my door and some of the cupboards doors I managed to clean up the place I thanked Nick and he left on his way. I flopped onto my couch and looked at the clock 10:30! I'm tired already. The remote was on the coffee table so I reached out to get it with a click of a button on came the TV and to my surprise (I think this in my sarcastic voice) I'm plastered over it. The picture's this time were of me and Austin stood in shock as the lift opened on the bottom floor. The women started to speak.

"These pictures have just come in and the big thing is Ally Dawson who is the name of this mystery girl goes on a rampage at paparazzi" It flashed up with pictures of me screaming and getting restrained by Dez I let out a sigh as I clicked the off button...God that kiss! I actually enjoyed it that is what scare's me I let him pull me into becoming one of them girls that he plays because he's famous, I actually feel sick with myself! I looked out the window and up at the moon with a sigh I was up on my feet and walking to bed.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain pouring down on my window...I've got work today...I looked at the calendar November 17th the day both my Mum and Dad died...The both died on the same day but a year apart my Dad died from cancer and my Mum just fell really really ill I can't believe they died I was left in a Foster Home until I was 18 and then I left with Trish and that is where I am now...Broken and alone. My mind is made up I'm going to ditch work today, I think I'm going to go visit my Mum and Dad's grave's I don't care if it's raining I still want to see them I sighed as I got dressed into some black jeans and a white top I slipped on my grey hoodie and my black biker boots I don't really care what I look like I just want to go see them.

* * *

I picked up a bunch of flowers on the way and I made my way through the graveyard I looked to see the occasional person by a grave and the rain continued to pour down on me I found my parents grave's and I dropped to my knee's I let out a little smile as I split the bunch of flowers in half and placed a collection on my Dad's grave and a collection on my Mum's I let out a sigh as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Hey mum and dad...Well where do I start my life has become somewhat hectic, I do have a boyfriend though...I think anyway? I'm not sure anymore. Also I kissed a international superstar...Go me! Drew's out of prison Mum, I know you don't know him Dad but I'm sure Mum will tell you! I hope your having fun together up there in the sky? Mum that necklace you gave me you know the one from Dad well someone took it and they left me a message which I don't understand at all...So my life is fun! I just want you to know that I miss you...I miss you both a lot!" I sobbed, I looked to my far right as I saw someone by a grave they were wearing a black coat and sunglasses I then saw the ever so familiar mop of blonde hair appear my eyes widened in shock he must of somehow felt me looking at him because he looked over at me he had a tear rolling down his cheek I think he was crying anyway it's hard to tell with the rain. Austin slowly got up and he started to walk over I turned away and reached out to stroke my Dad's gravestone.

"Were they your parents?" I heard him whispered I looked up at him wiping away more tears.

"Yeah..." I whispered turning back to look at the gravestones.

"I lost my Mum to" He whispered as he dropped to his knees next to me.

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"It's okay she died from cancer years ago" He said softly I turned to look at him wiping my tears away.

"I lost my Dad to cancer...My Mum died from an illness" I told him.

"Oh well I'm sorry for your lost" He reached out and grabbed my hand I looked down at it and I squeezed it, I looked at him and gave him a little smile I needed comfort more than anything at the moment so I slowly leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder I let out a sigh as I played with one of the flowers.

"I bet your parents were lovely people" He whispered.

"Yeah they were" I mumbled "I bet your Mum was beautiful and amazing" I said.

"Yeah she was" Austin said squeezing my hand, I then heard a car door slam shut I lifted my head off Austin's shoulder and we both turned to see these men dressed all in black walking over.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" One of them asked.

"Y-Yeah who's asking?" I asked, I watched as one of them smiled.

"Your wanted!" He snapped as he bent down and pulled me up by my arms Austin then shot up and pulled me away from him.

"BACK OFF!" He shouted.

"No Ally is wanted!" I looked at the man behind the one that was talking to see that around his neck lied the diamond necklace.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I screamed as I jumped for him he pushed and shoved me as I tried to grab for it he pushed me hard and I landed on the ground, the man sat in the car beeped his horn.

"COME ON FORGET ABOUT HER! SOMETHING ELSE HAS COME UP!" He screamed and they all ran back to the car and drove away, Austin came over and helped me up off the ground.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked as he checked me over.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I said looking up at him in shock.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. The Truth

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

A shiver rushed over me as the coldness and the wetness consumed me.

"I-I best get going" I shivered.

"Did you walk here!" He shouted as the rain pelted down and it was hard to hear.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

"Come on I will give you a ride home!" He shouted I went to refuse but before I could say anything he was pulling me towards his car he opened the door for me and I gave him a smile as I slipped inside he ran around quickly and got into the other side.

"Right so where is your house?" He asked me.

"It's next door to Frank's Bar do you know that place?"

"Yeah I do" He reversed and he quickly sped off.

* * *

When we came to my apartment building he happened to follow me all the way to my door he then followed me in.

"Thanks for the ride" I said as I pulled my wet hoodie off and dumping it on my couch.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked as I walked to the Kitchen.

"That would be great" He said while smiling I watched him eye fully as he looked closely around my apartment but there really wasn't much too look at he walked over to the my piano which was covered by a white sheet he pulled it off and stroked his hands across the keys.

"Do you play?" He asked as I finished pouring him a coffee I walked over to him and handed it over.

"Yeah I do...I write songs to when I get the chance" I mumbled as I took a sip I looked over at the window to see the curtains were open I quickly walked over and shut them...I don't want anymore photo's of us ending up all over the news.

"Oh that's cool can I hear one?" I almost did a spit take when he asked me.

"E-Erm y-yeah sure" I stuttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No it's just no one has ever asked to hear one of my songs" He gave me a smirk.

"I'd love to hear it I'm sure there good" I smiled at him as I placed my cup on top of the piano. I sat down on the seat and Austin sat next to me I flicked through some of the sheets that were resting on top of the piano until I found the lyric and music sheet that I needed I placed them in front of me and I slid my fingertips along the keys and I started to play:

_Maybe I would say that I hated you,_  
_But when you go I just want to follow you,_  
_Because you got me so curious,_  
_Even though I am meant to hate you,_  
_Sometimes it seems you have dropped your mask,_  
_Then the next you back in the act,_  
_Maybe I missed judged you,_  
_Maybe I'm finally seeing the real you._

_Because when I look down,_  
_And the ground has gone from beneath my feet,_  
_I feel like I'm falling,_  
_Everytime I'm falling,_  
_That's what you do to me,_  
_When my stomach drops,_  
_My heart fly's,_  
_Because I am lost,_  
_Like never before,_  
_I need you to be there for me,_  
_Like I'm always yours,_  
_I will never be far away..._

_My feet can't cope with this,_  
_Some time my time will come,_  
_This everlasting feeling,_  
_Is burning inside me,_  
_If I could I would shout,_  
_I'd shout aloud,_  
_With a snap of a band,_  
_A bang surrounds,_  
_Boiling point is forming inside of me,_  
_My heart is none stop,_  
_It's a monstrosity..._

_Because when I look down,_  
_And the ground has gone from beneath my feet,_  
_I feel like I'm falling,_  
_Everytime I'm falling,_  
_That's what you do to me,_  
_When my stomach drops,_  
_My heart fly's,_  
_Because I am lost,_  
_Like never before,_  
_I need you to be there for me,_  
_Like I'm always yours,_  
_I will never be far away..._

_Maybe all in all,_  
_Maybe hand in hand,_  
_We almost took it all,_  
_And the thousands of questions that came along,_  
_And are hopes and dreams were crushed into smithereens,_  
_But are special hearts,_  
_They engraved in each other,_  
_Now either way we can't escape this together._

_When the ground goes from beneath,_  
_I just want to know that you will be right there to catch me when I fall..._

_I do believe in wishing upon a star because when I wished upon a star,The very next day I met you..._

I looked up at Austin and he was smiling like crazy.

"Ally...Whoa that was amazing" He said staring right at me.

"Thanks so it didn't suck?" I asked.

"Suck Ally that is far from sucking it is amazing I can't believe you've never shown anyone before!" He explained.

"Thanks Austin" I smiled at him.

"Hey no problem" He nudged my shoulder a little bit.

"So how's...Dallas" He muttered.

"Oh...Well I don't really know were not really speaking" I watched as he face lit up.

"Oh" He said smiling.

"You know you've found out a lot about me in one day then most people ever get to know" I stated.

"Well it's a pleasure that you feel comfortable telling me and here I was thinking you hated me!" He smirked.

"I do hate you!" I said jokingly.

"That hurts Ally that hurts" He held his hand over his heart and pouted.

"O poor you" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know poor me" He whimpered, I grabbed my coffee and took a sip.

"You should probably take your coat off it's quite hot in here" I said pointing at him.

"Yeah okay" He slid his coat off his shoulders when he did so the front of his top lifted up just a little then what I saw next made me drop my cup onto the floor it smashed into piece's and Austin's gaze snapped towards me.

"Ally?" He asked confused, I pointed to his t-shirt.

"What?" He asked, I reached out and lifted up the front of his top...He had the tattoo of the symbol that was left on my mirror in black pen when them people trashed my apartment.

"Oh ALLY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He shouted shaking his hands about.

"Y-YOU BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT! YOU LEFT THAT MESSAGE SAYING TIMES A TICKING!" I screamed jumping up from the seat.

"Ally let me explain!" He said stepping forward but I took a step back.

"Get out!" I shouted pointing to the door.

"Ally-"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed he stared at me for a while then he dropped his shoulders and he grabbed his coat and left my apartment...I can't believe he did that!

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. The Reason Why?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

* * *

My breathing pace picked up and I stomped my foot in anger. How could he do this to me! Just when I thought he was alright! I find out that he trashed my apartment looking for my necklace! I told him things about my private life!

"AH!" I punched my wall hard and let out a scream as the pain rushed up my arm I slid down the wall and my head fell into my lap.

* * *

I woke up in the same spot leaning against the wall the sun was peaking through my curtains and I looked at the clock and it was time for me to go to work I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I made my way into my bedroom I pulled out my work uniform and slipped on my heels, I brushed down my dress as I made my way out my apartment.

When I came to Betty's Trish pulled me over to the TV.

"Ally your all over the news!" She squealed.

"I'm what now?" I asked in shock.

"Look" She pointed to the TV and my eyes widened...NOT AGAIN!

_"These pictures were taken last night Austin_ _was visiting his deceased mother last night and as you can see from these pictures" _Pictures of me and Austin by the grave's appeared it was when I cuddled into his chest and he had his arm around me.

_"His girlfriend or whatever they are was with him, the next set of pictures are of these men trying to attack her and Austin stepped up to protect his women" _The next set of picture is Austin screaming at them and helping me up.

_"Then Austin took her back to her apartment and that was the last pictures we got" _I turned to look at Trish.

"Ally I think you need to tell me what's going on" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I would if I knew what was going on myself" I sat down on one of the stalls.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No" I whispered placing my hand under my chin.

"Are you dating Austin Moon?" She asked.

"Nope" I whispered looking down at the counter.

"Then what's going on between you two because recently my best friend happens to be all over the news"

"I don't know h-he broke into my apartment"

"WHEN!?" She yelled.

"Two days ago he took the diamond necklace that my Mum gave me before she died"

"Right I'm going to go beat the hell out of him!" She stood up as did I.

"Don't worry Trish I will get it back somehow but I want to do it on my own" She gave me a smile as she sat back down.

"Okay" Dallas then came walking out.

"Hi" He mumbled and walked past me.

"What are you and Dallas now?" Trish asked.

"That I don't know Trish it's complicated" She gave me a smile.

"Things aren't exactly going your way at the moment are they?"

"Nope not a single bit" We both laughed, I then felt someone grab my shoulder they spun me around on the stall and I came face to face with Austin who was trying to cover his identity by wearing a hoodie and shades.

"What do you want!" I snapped.

"I need to talk to you" He said and I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I growled.

"Please Ally-Oh god" I watched as his eyes widened and he was looking over my shoulder at the TV I turned to look.

_"A exclusive has just come in about Austin's girl Ally someone had handed us some old camera footage he goes by the name of Drew and here it is" _The next thing that came up was the video footage of me in the basement when I was little it was the bit when Austin's Dad came to rescue me.

"O-Oh m-my g-god" I stuttered as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Ally I tried to tell you" I looked up at him and more tears fell from my eyes, he reached out and he pulled me into a hug I didn't hesitate to pull away and I just sobbed more into his chest.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard Dallas voice yell then all of a sudden Austin was pulled away from me and Dallas swung for him his fist came in contact with Austin's face and he fell to the floor.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled as I dropped to the floor next to him I helped him sit up and I checked him over.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted at Dallas.

"He was touching you" Dallas muttered.

"HE WAS COMFORTING ME WHICH IS MORE THEN YOU COULD OF DONE!" I screamed at him.

"We are over I hope you now that" He turned to walk away.

"I think we ere over age's ago Dallas" He let out a growl as he disappeared into the Kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Here I got some ice" Trish handed it to me then Dez appeared next to her I made Austin sit down and I looked to see everyone was staring.

"Stop staring!" Trish snapped and then they all went back to eating, I placed the ice on the side of his face.

"Ally we need to talk" He flinched a bit from the ice.

"Not now" He grabbed my arm and my eyes snapped to his.

"Just let me explain" He said sternly.

"Fire away" I mumbled he let go of my arm.

"I'm in a group okay I have been for years way before I became famous and we have been after that diamond for age's I didn't know you had it at first and I didn't break into your apartment it was the other members of the group I told them to just go in there and get in but I didn't think they would trash your place then leave you a message. Yesterday at the graveyard them people that came they were the members of the group I didn't think they would come and try to take you! So I protected you and sent them away Ally me and my group we are here to protect you!" The ice fell out of my hand and landed in Austin's lap.

"That was my Dad's diamond he gave it to my Mum when he died then when my Mum died she gave it to me and I promised her that I would protect it with my life" I tapped him hard on his chest.

"Look Ally I'm sorry but you just don't know what that diamonds means and who is after it I took it to protect you!" He shouted.

"Why do you need to protect me for I can do that myself!" I snapped.

"Because Ally...I care I'm not going to let people come and kill you just for the diamond necklace" My eyes widened at him.

"I-I-" He stood up from the stall and he stepped forward and he leaned down and kissed me his arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck the people in Betty's started to clap and cheer, I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"Do you feel the same?" He whispered. Do I? I mean he says he's here to protect me and that kiss in the lift was amazing and I can't deny it at all! When he was there for me yesterday and he makes my blood boil and he knows how to push my buttons but still I feel like I can tell him anything...

"I-I do!" His face broke into an enormous smile.

"Good"

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. A Dream

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**This chapter might seem a bit confusing for some of you and I'm sure some of you might not be so happy but still...It happens for a reason...I feel evil :D**

**Ally's date outfit is on my profile and credit goes to my friend Carrie :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_"Do you feel the same?" He whispered. Do I? I mean he says he's here to protect me and that kiss in the lift was amazing and I can't deny it at all! When he was there for me yesterday and he makes my blood boil and he knows how to push my buttons but still I feel like I can tell him anything..._

_"I-I do!" His face broke into an enormous smile._

_"Good"_

My eyes snapped open and I looked around I was back on the floor my hand was throbbing from punching the wall...It was a dream, oh god but it felt so really I wanted it to be real! I slowly got up and I walked over to the curtains I pulled them open and let the light flow in, I looked around to see the smashed cup on the floor and Austin cold one on the piano...Is my dream true was he trying to protect me? I really should of let him explain! Stupid Ally! I slumped down on the piano chair and stroked my fingers along the keys, I looked up all the sheets of lyrics and music I grabbed one out a random...Raven heart this is a good song to sing get over my troubles singing always helps me get over my troubles.

_Because when I put my heart out I'm afraid,_  
_When I sit down I feel scared,_  
_The corners that I turn send shivers down my spine,_  
_The music that flows makes me cry,_  
_When I'm all alone I think of you,_  
_When I'm free I feel lost,_  
_Because even though everything you said was a ton of lies I can't help but keep you rushing through my mind._

_But when I join up the dots it always leads to the same place, Feeling this pain isn't meant for me._

_Oh!_  
_When I'm put down,_  
_And I'm all alone,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_Oh!_  
_My Raven heart has flew away,_  
_It isn't coming back,_  
_And now I'm all alone,_  
_Because you put me down,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_My Raven heart is broken,_  
_Unfixable,_  
_Never-ending,_  
_Oh the feelings inside..._

_I guess everything I gave was compared to your life style,_  
_Because when I place my hand upon your shoulders it burns,_  
_When there's nowhere else to turn,_  
_But maybe deep inside you,_  
_Is a healthy breathing happy you,_  
_Just because you went away,_  
_Doesn't mean I don't forget,_  
_Every speed bump that we take it makes me think how could this even be,_  
_Now every cliff and mountain top, Every happy home,_  
_Every Prison,_  
_There will always be someone trying to get free..._

_But when I join up the dots it always leads to the same place, Feeling this pain isn't meant for me._

_Oh!_  
_When I'm put down,_  
_And I'm all alone,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_Oh!_  
_My Raven heart has flew away,_  
_It isn't coming back,_  
_And now I'm all alone,_  
_Because you put me down,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_My Raven heart is broken,_  
_Unfixable,_  
_Never-ending,Oh the feelings inside..._

_All the dancing steps,_  
_All the flashing lights,_  
_It made me think...Should I regret ever meeting you that night,_  
_When the sun and the moon meet together for me and you,_  
_Sometimes I wish that you could just be normal,_  
_But all these hidden talents is what makes it even worse._

_Oh!_  
_When I'm put down,_  
_And I'm all alone,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_Oh!_  
_My Raven heart has flew away,_  
_It isn't coming back,_  
_And now I'm all alone,_  
_Because you put me down,_  
_Every lie you tell,_  
_Oh boy it breaks me down,_  
_My Raven heart is broken,_  
_Unfixable,_  
_Never-ending,_  
_Oh the feelings inside..._

_Is making my Raven heart die._

I let out a long sigh I think I need to go find him talk to him about it. My phone started to vibrate on top of the piano I clicked the green button to be met with a very chatty Trish.

"Where are you?"

"I-"

"Your 2 hours late"

"I-"

"Dallas is going crazy I think he might fire you!"

"Trish-"

"Get over here right now!"

"LET ME SPEAK!" I shouted and she went silent.

"Sorry was I talking to much?"

"Just a bit, tell Dallas that I will be there in about 5 minutes" I hung up the phone and went into my room and got ready.

* * *

"Ally where have you been?" I was met by a stern Dallas leaning on the counter.

"Oh I slept in ruff night" I mumbled as I put my apron on.

"Well I expect you here on time" I nodded my head as I walked behind the counter to stand by Dez.

"He's a bit grouchy today" Dez whispered and I snickered.

"Ally I think we need to talk?" I looked up at Dallas as Dez passed me a cloth.

"Okay" I walked out from behind the counter and he followed me as I went over to clean a table.

"We need to sort us out I mean I still want to be with you and I hope you do to so I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tonight and we can talk then?" I stopped wiping the table and turned to face him.

"Dallas I-"

"She will go" Trish said as she appeared next to me.

"Pick her up at 8 and I will have her ready for you by then" Dallas smiled and walked off.

"Trish!" I groaned hitting her arm.

"What?" She explained.

"I don't want to go on a date with him" I whined stomping my foot.

"Stop acting so childish you've been wanting something to happen between you and Dallas for months and I'm going to make it happen" She turned on her heel and walked off. What am I going to do! I don't want to go out with him! I don't want to be his girlfriend! I like Austin...Wow that does seem weird to say in my head.

* * *

"Lets put this pencil crayon on your cheeks and your lips...Then this colored stick on your hair!" Lexi chirped.

"Erm I don't think so" I hesitantly said pushing her hands away.

"Trish did you really have to bring your daughter?" I moaned.

"Sorry but Dez is working late tonight" She shrugged her shoulders and lifted Lexi out of her way so she could finish my make-up.

"I can do my own make-up you know?" I snapped.

"Calm down Ally just think at the end of tonight your going to have the best boyfriend ever" She squealed.

"Yipe for me" I said coldly.

"Right all done now" She looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute now!"

"Yeah whatever you two best be going then!" I started to push her out my room but she started to wiggle.

"I'm going Ally" She gave me a smile and grabbed Lexi's hand and they left my apartment.

"Right..." I sighed whilst looking down at myself I looked great...But I don't want to!

"Hello Ally?" I walked out my room and looked to see Dallas stood there dressed in a suit.

"Hey Dallas" I muttered.

"Wow you looked beautiful" He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand I locked up my apartment and we walked downstairs and into his car.

"Where we going?" I mumbled.

"To the Jubilee" I gave him a little smile, I love the Jubilee it's just a cute restaurant and it's not that big and it doesn't serve fancy food just you basics but the food is amazing.

* * *

When we got there Dallas ran over to my side and opened the door for me I gave him a quick smile and he grabbed my hand we walked in and there was odd couples here and there on dates. Dallas guided me over to a table that was in a booth I wouldn't mind it usually but it's to private and I don't want to be in a private place with Dallas.

"So before we order we need to talk" I gulped as I looked away from him trying not to make eye contact.

"So what's going on between you and Austin Moon?" I tapped my fingers off the table.

"Erm I-"

"Tell me Ally please?" I made the worst mistake by making eye contact with him I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's complicated" I mumbled.

"Well are you seeing him are you cheating on me?" He said in shock.

"Nothing's happening between us" I muttered let out a sigh.

"But I want something to happen" I whispered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I chirped giving him a smile, the waiter then came over.

"Can I take your order-Oh my god your the one who's dating Austin Moon your Ally right? Can I have your autograph?" She ripped some paper out her notepad and handed it to me with a pen.

"Erm sure..." I looked down and signed it for her. "There you go" I handed it back to her and she let out a squeal.

"I can't believe...Who's this?" She asked pointing to Dallas.

"I'm her Boy-"

"He's my friend...that's a boy" She nodded her head and Dallas was looking at me with wide eyes.

"So what can I get you?" She said smiling.

"A Lasagne" I chirped.

"I will have the same" Dallas muttered.

"Okay and what drinks?"

"Some water please"

"A beer"

"Okay your food will be here in about 10 minutes and I will bring your drinks over as soon as possible" She walked away and Dallas started to shout.

"So you are dating Austin Moon!"

"No!"

"Then why didn't you deny it to that girl" He snapped.

"Because I didn't want to let her down" I mumbled.

"Then you denied that I was your boyfriend!" He shouted and people started to turn there heads.

"Dallas be quite people are staring!" I snapped.

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE" I stood up from my chair I grabbed my bag and stormed off out the Jubilee.

My heels echoed on the pavement as I stomped away down the road, I shivered from the coldness and I hugged myself rubbing my hands up and down my arms, a car then pulled up next to me quickly then the side door slid open and I was met by Austin.

"ALLY GET IN NOW!" I never had time to react before I was pulled in and the van started to speed ahead.

* * *

**So basically if any of you were confused the last chapter she was dreaming!  
**

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	10. The Answer

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My heels echoed on the pavement as I stomped away down the road, I shivered from the coldness and I hugged myself rubbing my hands up and down my arms, a car then pulled up next to me quickly then the side door slid open and I was met by Austin.

"ALLY GET IN NOW!" I never had time to react before I was pulled in and the van started to speed ahead.

"WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN!" I shout gripping onto his arm tightly as I try to steady myself.

"I will explain in a minute Ally!" He snapped I went to argue back but I heard the sound of gun shots.

"Austin!" I yelped he took me to the ground and landed on top of me he squeezed me tight as he lied on top of me for protection there was two other people in the back of the van on the ground trying to dodge the shots, the person driving kept swerving the car and ducking, I looked to my right and I saw a gun lying there...Maybe them people are after the diamond?

_Protect it with your life._

My Mum's voice echoed throughout my head. A bullet flew through the back door and smashed the front window screen, I let out a gulp as I pushed Austin off me I reached out for the gun I ducked as a bullet flew over my head.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted but I ignored him as I ran to the back door I kicked it open I aimed the gun out ready to shoot when I realized Dez was the one firing the gun I lowered it quickly as did Dez I couldn't quite make out the words but Dez started shouting and the car stopped.

"STOP!" I yelled to the driver and he slammed the brakes, I jumped out the van and Dez got out I looked him up and down with my eyes almost popping out my sockets.

"D-Dez?" I stuttered.

"Ally what were you doing in there?" He asked.

"What were you doing firing a gun!" I shouted.

"It's complicated!" He groaned, I looked behind me to see Austin and the other men getting out the van.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"You know Dez?" I heard Austin ask.

"Yes!" I snapped at him. "Oh course I know him he's one of my best friends" I looked back at Dez then hit him hard on the arm.

"OW!"

"I ALMOST SHOT YOU!" I screamed hitting him again.

"OW!"

"WHAT WOULD TRISH SAY IF SHE FOUND OUT THAT I SHOT YOU!" I hit him harder.

"ALLY STOP IT!" He yelped.

"I COULD OF HURT YOU, YOU NIMROD!" I went to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist.

"Stop hitting me Allyson I bruise like a peach" I laughed at his joke then pulled him into a hug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow at work" I whispered in his ear before I pulled away.

"We need the diamond!" One of the men who were with Dez stated.

"Your after the diamond!" I snapped at him.

"Yes we are what is it to you...Allyson" The man looked me up and down and pulled a disgusted look.

"It's my diamond!" I growled and his eyes widened.

"Wait so your The Lady In Purple?"

"I'm the lady in the what now?" I screeched.

"Ally we need to go!" Austin shouted pulling me back by my arm.

"NO!" I snapped pulling away from him I ran over to the man and pulled him down to me by his collar.

"Who is The Lady In Purple?" I growled.

"No one!" He said in a high-pitched tone.

"That's what I thought" I growled as I let go of him.

"Ally we need to go" I turned to Austin and walked over to him.

"I will see you tomorrow Dez" I waved goodbye to him and Austin guided me back into the van, two of the men shut the doors and we drove off I looked up at Austin.

"Please would you explain?" I asked.

"Yes of course I guess you deserve an answer"

"Thank you" I gave him a quick flash of a smile.

"Right so Ally that diamond that your Dad gave to you-"

"My Mum gave it to me" I corrected him.

"Okay that your Mum gave to you well it's kind of special and there are so many people out in the world after it including me and my group but I'm after it because I want to protect it and keep it safe and when I found out that it was you who had it I had to take it so no harm could be brought to you but the trashing of your apartment wasn't planned we just couldn't find it and that death threat that was left on your mirror was when one of the guys got a bit to carried away. Your friend Dez he is apart of all of this but he wants it for power wearing the diamond around your neck can give you so much power in the gang world and that's what all the shooting was about he was after it I know that it's a lot to take in but trust me Ally I only took it to protect you!" He explained I looked at him as a smile appeared on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm happy"

"Why?"

"Because let's just say I had a theory that you would have taken my diamond for a good reason and I'm so glad my theory was correct" A blush appeared on my cheeks as I thought back to the dream I had and when after he explained about why he took it we kissed.

"Oh well I'm glad you aren't mad at me!" He chirped smiling.

"How to the paparazzi and your fans not find out about all this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I can go unseen when I want to" He smirked at me and I smiled.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	11. When The Light's Go Down

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat up in my bed I smacked the alarm clock so it would shut up and I stumbled out of bed I grabbed my robe and wondered out my room. When I got into my Kitchen I flicked the switch on the kettle and the water started to boil I then looked up to see Austin spread out on my couch...Shoot I forgot he stayed here after what happened last night!

"Blondie" I said and he didn't wake up.

"Blondie" I said louder but he still wouldn't wake up.

"BLONDIE!" I shouted and he jumped and fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow" He moaned as he got up and sat on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head coffee?" He looked at me and nodded his head the kettle stopped boiling and I started to make our coffee's.

"Was the couch comfortable enough for you?" I asked.

"Not really" He groaned.

"Oh of course I forgot for a second that you are an international superstar of course you've slept on better things silly me" I said sarcastically as I grabbed the two mugs and walked over to the couch he took it from my hand and I sat next to him.

"Don't be like that Ally" He muttered.

"What its the truth though!" I snapped.

"Well you don't need to always bring up that I'm rich" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I never once said anything about you being rich" I moaned then took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah but you were going to" He retorted.

"Sure I was" I replied.

"Hey Ally I was wondering if you would do a duet with me for my album?" I almost did a spit take with my coffee.

"No way!" I shrieked.

"Why not?" He replied.

"Because I-I don't want to!" I snapped.

"There's no need to be scared" He placed a hand on my shoulder and my gaze snapped to him.

"I'm not scared" I growled.

"Ally please?" He asked pulling out his puppy eyes.

"I-I-Fine!" I groaned as I placed my cup on the coffee table.

"Thank you Ally" He gave me a smile and I returned it.

"We can work on it now" He suggested.

"I need to get to work" I mumbled.

"Ditch it we can spend all day working on a song?"

"I don't know I need to talk to Dez so he can tell me everything" I explained.

"Well I'm sure he can explain another day let's just have a day where we can both just chill out and relax I will forget that I'm a superstar and in a gang and you can forget that your even a waitress" He suggested and I sighed.

"O-Okay deal" I stuttered and he smiled at me.

"That's great let's start it!" He jumped off the couch and grabbed my hands he pulled me over to the piano and I quickly undid my robe and let it fall to the floor I was left in my shorts and vest top I looked to see Austin staring at me.

"What it's comfortable to sleep in" I mumbled as a blush flooded my cheeks.

"I-I know you just look-Wow" He gaped at me for what seemed like age's.

"Have I left you speechless Austin?" I mocked.

"You wish!" He snapped, returning back to reality he sat down on the piano bench and I let out a chuckle as I sat next to him.

"So where do we start?" He muttered.

"We need to know what to write the song about" I replied.

"Happiness, heartbreak, anger" He suggested.

"Love" We both said at the same time I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Yeah I think we should do it about love" He whispered still staring at me.

"Yeah love" I whispered back I smiled at him and I broke the eye contact and looked back down at the piano.

"Right we need some lyrics"

* * *

I took a bite out of the sandwich and placed it back on the plate.

"There we go we have finished" I let out a sigh as I dropped my hands in my lap.

"That was a very good 6 hours of song writing" Austin replied.

"Yep one of the bests" I said sarcastically.

"You loved it really Ally" He said smugly.

"You wish" I retorted.

"Whatever let's just run through the song all together properly" He suggested I nodded my head and we both placed are hands on the keys.

(Ally/**Austin**/Both)

Maybe we will see that once we have seen it all we can just be alone,  
All are acts have crumbled,  
All are souls have burnt,  
We've had each other to lean on,  
We've hidden away from the world,  
We couldn't see it clearly,  
But when you left me I kept dreaming,  
Dreaming about are reunion,  
Hoping that it's would be soon.

Because baby when the lights go down,  
I want to know what your thinking now,  
I want you to come out of the dark now,  
I want to know everything there is to know,  
About where you've been since you've been gone,  
The way you got my heart racing,  
I bet nobody else could feel the same,  
I thought that maybe one day,  
You'd see that you still mean everything to me,  
Because baby when the lights go down.

**The way you laughed and smiled all the time,**  
**It made me think what I'd do tonight,**  
**All the mistakes we made,**  
**Are gone and dusted and ended,**  
**Yeah, yeah,**  
**But here we are your gone and I'm alone,**  
**I hope your finding yourself alone as well,**  
**This time it was my fault you walked and left,**  
**I always wished I went after you that night,**  
**Because baby in the pouring rain,**  
**Is where I planned to see you again,**  
**And then we found ourselves back to square one,**  
**I don't even know where you are now,**  
**I know I really wish you were here in my arms.**

Because baby when the lights go down,  
I want to know what your thinking now,  
I want you to come out of the dark now,  
I want to know everything there is to know,  
About where you've been since you've been gone,  
The way you got my heart racing,  
I bet nobody else could feel the same,  
I thought that maybe one day,  
You'd see that you still mean everything to me,  
Because baby when the lights go down.

**Oh,**  
**Just to know,**  
I just want to know,  
**That you are safe and sound**,  
Kept out of reach from danger,  
**I hope wherever you are now,**  
You feeling all these emotions that I am now,  
**I just want to say that I miss you**,  
And I hope we'll meet again someday,  
**Underneath our sacred tree.**

**Because baby when the lights go down...I wonder if your think about me.**

When I can't carry on any longer and my heart isn't getting stronger the only thing to do is take a glance at you...

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, my hand slipped a little on the keys and it touched Austin's hands I went to make a quick retreat but Austin's hand landed on top of mine we were both staring at our hands and I slowly looked back at Austin he was still smiling at our hands then he slowly turned to look at me he squeezed my hand a little, our faces started to inch closer and closer to each other I could feel his hot breath on my lips he looked from my lips to my eyes then he licked his bottom lip I inched a little closer and our lips were almost about to touch.

**BANG BANG **

We both jumped back away from each other I stared at him for about 5 seconds until I managed to scurry over to my door I flung it open to see Trish, Dez and Lexi stood there.

"Our apartment got flooded!" Trish groaned and pushed past me into my apartment.

"Make yourself at home" I muttered as Dez barged past me while carrying Lexi.

"Come in" I mumbled as I shut the door I looked over at Austin who was frowning down at the ground he looked up at me and he was still frowning he got up from the piano and walked over to me.

"I'll see you later Ally" He mumbled as he opened the front door.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"It's okay your friends are obviously more important...Hey what was I thinking in your mind we aren't even acquaintances" I went to say something but he shut the door.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	12. Iron

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I do not own Calvin Harris feat Nicky Romero ~ Iron ~**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"It's okay your friends are obviously more important...Hey what was I thinking in your mind we aren't even acquaintances" I went to say something but he shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked I turned around to face her.

"It's complicated" I whispered.

"Oh okay but is it alright if we stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah sure you three can take my bed if you want I will sleep on the couch" She nodded her head and walked off to my room with Lexi, Dez turned to leave.

"Dez get back here!" I shouted and he groaned and dragged himself over to me.

"I believe you have some explaining to do now sit down" I pushed him onto the couch.

"Fine...Well put it this way I've been in a gang since I was 16 and the diamond it brings power and it's worth millions so I need it and Trish doesn't know. Oh and also I had no idea you had it. Austin is kind of like my enemy and he seems to think I'm going to become all evil if I have the diamond which I'm not so that's the story...Oh and don't tell Trish" He jumped up from the couch and sprinted off to my room I let out a sigh and sunk back into the couch, I took a quick glance over at my piano...Why did he get so angry! I mean we were having fun right I don't get what went wrong I get that Trish interrupted the almost kiss but it's not like she knew what was happening. The diamond well I want that back and I don't care what Austin says I want it back and this time around I will keep it safe! Firstly I need to find out how my dad got it in the first place that might be tricky! I looked at the clock and it was 5 o'clock I think I might hit the streets for a while go into a bar I could do with a good old drink I stood up off the couch, I walked into my room because I need to change out of my pajamas.

"Could you leave for a minute I need to get changed" I asked them all and they nodded and left, I pulled out a floral dress and some black heels I grabbed my jacket and put them on I opened the door again.

"I'm going out for a bit I will see you later" I gave Trish a smile.

"Okay have fun" I walked past her and grabbed my door keys I then walked out my apartment door.

* * *

My heels echoed along the sidewalk and it was starting to get dark even though it was 5 o'clock, I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and I pushed open the door for Billy's Bar. When I walked in a few heads turned as they usually did I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey Billy" I said and Billy jumped and turned around to face me.

"Ally!" He yelped holding his hand over his heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I apologized.

"No it's fine...Tough day?" He asked.

"Yeah kind of" I muttered.

"Want your usual?"

"Yeah" Within minutes he returned with a tray of shots I gave him a smile and grabbed some change from my jacket pocket and placed it in his hand he gave me a smile then walked off I quickly downed three shots and placed the empty glasses on the tray I looked around to see some old men already drunk and people playing pool I let out a sigh then I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Drew stood there.

"Drew!" I yelped.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Oh well I believe I have some information for you" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What information?" I asked.

"About your diamond" My eyes widened.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"Well before I tell you I want you to make a deal with me" He suggested.

"What kind of deal?" I whispered.

"I need you to do something for me it's kind of like my dirty work I just don't want to get my hands messy" He said I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What might that be?"

"I need you to take this" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and placed it in my lap I gasped and looked around to see if anyone was looking and they weren't.

"And shoot Mike for me or no information about your diamond"

"Are you being serious hell no! I'd rather have no information" I shoved the gun back into his hands.

"Oh you are going to do it!" He growled.

"No I'm not!" I snapped he then pulled his phone out his pocket he got up a video it came up with someone filming the outside of my apartment building it had zoomed up on my apartment window you could see Dez, Trish and Lexi then the person holding the camera turned away and started to film another man who has a giant gun in his hand and he was aiming it at the window they were on top of the opposite apartment buildings roof.

"You wouldn't dare" I growled.

"Trust me I would!" He snapped back.

"So what's it going to be? Save one life and lose three or lose one live and save three?" My eyes widened in horror and I took one last glance around the place to see no one was looking and I snatched the gun from his hand I shoved it in the inside pocket of my jacket I got up off the stool and had one last shot and I slammed it down on the tray I turned on my heel "You have five minutes I have people watching the record studio and when you come out and tell them you have done it they will call it off" With that I stomped out the bar.

_Love the way I feel_  
_ Streets replaced with fields_

I stomped down the sidewalks as I turned around corners my lips straightened and I'm even sure if this is me I feel so out of it? I don't really get it? I suppose no one has ever threatened three people that mean the world to me but also Mike means a lot to me and what the hell am I doing now? I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF!

_Wide awake in here_  
_ You shine_

I changed my direction and my feet decided to take me somewhere I couldn't even stop myself I don't know what's happening to me right now! _4 minutes left..._

_Ran away from goals_  
_ Left you in the cold_

I looked up at the very tall building and let out a long sigh I pushed opened the doors pushing past some people who were hanging around in the lobby I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. _3 minutes left..._

_Nothing's in our way_  
_ Tonight_

The elevator doors pinged and I walked out I was on the top floor I looked around until my eyes landed on the door that I needed. _2 minutes left..._

___You know that you'll never be replaced_  
_ And everyone here made the same mistakes as me_

I pushed the door open and saw another set of stairs I ran up them until I came to the final door I let out a sigh and I slowly pushed it open so it wouldn't make a sound I then shut it behind quietly. _1 minute left..._

_And either way our time won't go to waste_  
_ Our hearts will never be the same again_

I looked over at my apartment building and saw Trish, Dez and Lexi still by the window I took in one deep breath and pulled the gun out my pocket I held it out in front of me I went to pull the trigger when I saw what was hanging around one of their necks...My diamond! I started to panic...WHAT DO I DO!? I let out a shivering sigh and the gun started to shake in my hand I ever so slowly and quietly slipped my feet out of my high heels my feet hit the cold ground and I slipped the gun into my pocket I then walked closer and closer and I reached out and grabbed the gunman's shoulder I pulled him back then punched him square in the face I chucked him onto the ground then turned to the man who was wearing my diamond he was holding his gun out at me.

"I would chose your next move wisely" He growled.

"Okay!" I chirped I ran forward then kicked the gun out of his hand it flew off the building and then I swung a punch at the man he fell to the ground I towered over him and pulled the diamond from around his neck he scurried to his knees and tried to grab it I quickly pulled the gun out my pocket then I swung it at him and it knocked him unconscious.

"DO IT SHE HASN'T TURNED UP!"I turned to see a walkie-talkie lying on the ground then the other man that I punched ran over to his big gun his finger went for the trigger I panicked and held my gun out and fired it at him he fell to the ground and a puddle of blood formed around him I looked over at my window to see Dez and Trish looking at me the gun fell from my hands and I fell to my knee's, tears started to poor down my face.

_Our hearts will never be the same again_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	13. I Will Wait

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"DO IT SHE HASN'T TURNED UP!"I turned to see a walkie-talkie lying on the ground then the other man who I punched ran over to his big gun his finger went for the trigger I panicked and held my gun out and fired it at him he fell to the ground and a puddle of blood formed around him I looked over at my window to see Dez and Trish looking at me the gun fell from my hands and I fell to my knee's, tears started to pour down my face.

"What did I do..." I whispered.

"You killed them" I turned around to see Drew stood there.

"Get away from me" I whispered.

"You did kill my men!" He snapped.

"What else was I meant to do let them kill my friends!" I shouted.

"Yes!" He growled.

"Well I don't think I could live with myself if I stood there and watched them die!" I shouted wiping away my tears and getting to my feet I looked over at my window to see Dez and Trish had opened the window and they were leaning out listening to the conversation I'm sure they could hear every single word because we were being really loud.

"Your going to pay!" He spat and he reached out and grabbed me by the arms.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" Trish's voice boomed over.

"WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME!" He shouted back he pulled me towards the door.

"DEZ GET AUSTIN!" I screamed and he pulled me through the door and down the stairs. When we got outside he pushed me into a black car and he got into the passenger seat and then the driver took off.

_Well, I came home_  
_ Like a stone_  
_ And I fell heavy into your arms_  
_ These days of dust_  
_ Which we've known_  
_ Will blow away with this new sun_

The car pulled up and I was yanked out the car and dragged into and old abandoned bar the man threw me to the ground and my wrist snapped I grabbed on it and screamed out in pain.

"Oh suck it up there's more pain to come" Drew laughed.

"WHAT!" I screamed and the two men laughed.

"JUST LET ME GO!" I screamed again but their laughs just got louder.

_ But I'll kneel down,_  
_ Wait for now_  
_ And I'll kneel down,_  
_ Know my ground_

Drew got me off the ground and pushed me into a bunch of tables they all broke under my weight and one of the piece's of wood went into my side I looked down and quickly pulled it out which was a bad idea as more blood came out. My good hand clenched onto my side tightly then Drew came over and grabbed me by my top he threw me into the bar and my side crushed I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"STOP IT!" I screeched and he just laughed.

"I don't think so Ally you killed my men and you took the diamond!" He shouted then he unzipped my jacket pocket and pulled the diamond out.

"This is mine" He muttered sticking it in his pocket.

"Please just let me go!" I sobbed gripping my side harder.

"NO!" He shouted and he picked me up again and threw me against the corner of the bar and I heard a rib snap.

"ALLY!" I looked to see Austin and his Dad stood in the doorway. Mike ran over to the other man and took him down and Austin came over to Drew.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shouted swinging a punch which came in contact with Drew's face, Drew's face came in contact with the edge of the bar and he was knocked unconscious straight away.

_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

"Oh my god Ally are you okay?" Austin asked as he dropped to the ground next to me.

"NO!" I screamed as more pain consumed my whole body, he took of his jacket and placed it on my bleeding side.

"We need to get her to a hospital Austin" Mike said while walking over.

"I know" Austin scooped me up in his arms.

_ So break my step_  
_ And relent_  
_ Well, you forgave and I won't forget_  
_ Know what we've seen_  
_ And him with less_  
_ Now in some way shake the excess_

When we got outside I was met by flashing lights and people screaming and asking question's.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" Mike shouted at the paparazzi and fans but they carried on I started to feel cold and I was struggling to breath.

"MOVE!" Austin's voice boomed then everyone stopped the lights disappeared and everyone stopped screaming. Austin pushed through the crowd and Mike opened the car door and Austin slipped into the back and he held me tight then Mike walked around and we drove off then I blacked out from all the pain.

_ 'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Austin's voice ask.

"Yeah she has been bandaged and stitched up she will be just fine" The woman replied who I'm guessing was the Nurse. My eye's then fluttered open and I looked around the room Austin was speaking to the Nurse by the door his gaze snapped over to mine.

"Ally!" He explained as he ran over to the hospital bed that I was lying on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"In pain" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner Dez told me what happened...Ally I'm so sorry" I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it you haven't doing nothing wrong" I stated.

"But I shouldn't have stormed out like that last night then you wouldn't have gotten angry and I could have stopped the men from firing at your window"

"Please Austin don't blame yourself" I whispered gripping his hands tighter.

_ Now I'll be bold_  
_ As well as strong_  
_ And use my head alongside my heart_  
_ So tame my flesh_  
_ And fix my eyes_  
_ A tethered mind freed from the lies_

"Austin what will your fans say?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all the fans and paparazzi saw you carrying me out that old bar and I'm sure that they are already suspicious about why you were there and what happened" I said and he laughed.

"I don't care what the think I'm just glad that you are okay Ally that is all the matters" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Austin" I whispered.

_ And I'll kneel down,_  
_ Wait for now_  
_ I'll kneel down,_  
_ Know my ground_

"Ally about the other night I'm so sorry for getting angry and storming out" He spoke.

"It's okay A-"

"It's just that I got angry when your friends interrupted us Ally I don't think you understand how badly I wanted to kiss you" I looked at him in shock.

"Austin-"

"It's just Ally I like you and I like the way you get angry over the slightest things and how I can easily whined you up! I liked you from the very start I liked how you hated me for some reason"

"Austin-"

"And-"

"Just shut up! For one second" I butted in and he laughed.

_ Raise my hands_  
_ Paint my spirit gold_  
_ And bow my head_  
_ Keep my heart slow_

"Was I rambling on?" He asked.

"Yeah just a little" I let go of his hand and his eyes locked onto mine.

"Austin I can't believe I'm saying this but I like you to I like the way you can always push my buttons and I always get the feeling that when your around I'm safe and the no harm can come to me" He reached out and grabbed the side of my face.

"I'm glad you feel that because I will always be here to keep you safe Ally" I gave him a little smile then he leaned down and kissed me.

_ 'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
